Interaction of Shattered Minds
by RoadwayFox
Summary: They live in a world where the minds get shettered by a simple touch, memory...and all they can do is try and be there for one another. Mainly OliverMiaBart. Lots of drama. Try it, it might be just what you need on a rainy day.
1. Chapter 1: Reciprocity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…too bad; I wouldn't mind having half of the Marvel Universe all for myself to play with.

**A\N**: _Italics _is Mia's voiceover.

**Interaction Of Shattered Minds**

**Chapter 1: Reciprocity **

_"Are you angry? Punch a pillow. Was it satisfying? Not hardly. These days people are too angry for punching. _

_What you might try is stabbing. Take an old pillow and lay it on the front lawn. Stab it with a big pointy knife. Again and again and again. Stab hard enough for the point of the knife to go into the ground. _

_Stab until the pillow is gone and you are just stabbing the earth again and again, as if you want to kill it for continuing to spin, as if you are getting revenge for having to live on this planet day after day, alone."_

Waking up to the annoying sound of the cell phone's alarm Mia already figured out the date and the phantoms that were resurfacing with it and she had a distant but clear feeling that her teacher would not be making an appearance anywhere near their home today…or any other places where there were familiar faces around.

She hugged her legs as a sigh of defeat. Defeat at eight in the morning…a tremendous disappointment. Even she expected a little more from that day. A sigh escaped her lips as the young woman pushed herself out of the comfort of the bed and into the grey mists of the morning.

The reflection in the mirror didn't seem to differ from the other days but somehow she seemed smaller to herself. She probably was…

The splashing of the coolest water all over her face didn't help.

It was the mourning day and nothing Mia could think about would help her mentor, her partner, her friend, her hero to overcome the grief he was feeling today. The girl herself new a thing a two about grief and guilt but it seemed that Oliver's were reaching the new highs this year. She imagined it had something to do with the number…ten years. The anniversary.

She would have probably crept through the halls if she wasn't sure Ollie wouldn't be there but her steps were as confident as the Green Arrow's main weapon hitting the bull's eye.

The morning jog didn't go exactly as she planned for the thoughts of one Oliver Queen were still invading her mind at every angle possible. And for the most part she couldn't help but be angry at herself. The truth was she was partly relieved not to find him in the house when she awoke because that would mean she'd had to face awkward silences, bitterness and the faded color of his eyes…that was something she wasn't sure she could handle.

Mia cursed herself silently… Oliver was the man that took her in, gave her life a meaning…scratch that – gave her a life back and she was selfish enough to repay him with the cowardness.

The brunette stopped at once as her eyes detected an unmistakable flash of red and a blow of wind that came with it.

"Early morning, gorgeous!" Bart Allen in all his glory was lazily sipping soda from a reddish can, his back against the nearest tree.

"Why up yourself?" She took a couple steps to where he was still stopping at a fair distance, a habit that was now engraved in her sub consciousness thanks to Oliver.

"Wanted you to be the first thing my eyes would see at the beginning of the new fine day." He purred, learning even more against the willow.

"Sometimes I really wish I was naive enough to buy your stuff, Bart." Mia gave young man a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Then do so, princess, I beg you!" He smiled brightly but a moment later his face fell into seriousness. "Come on, I usually can coax a real smile out of you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing important." She dismissed him after a second of hesitation that didn't go unnoticed by Flash.

"Ok…" He knew better then to press further. "Anyway, I'm here as an official messenger. Chloe's party is tonight and something tells me that there would be important announcements there so…you know, she and Victor really want to see you and Oliver there. I couldn't find him anywhere and came to you first…"

"Oh.." Mia nodded her head, contemplating. "Sure…sure, I'll find hind him and make sure he knows."

Bart sized her with his eyes ones again before responding: "I'm not the one with comforting speeches and all but if there's a problem with anything…"

"I know." Speedy gave him something that held some distant qualities of a smile.

"I hope I'll see you tonight." In a flash of an eye he was gone leaving a disposed can on a ground and a small chamomile flower in Mia's hair.

The girl in question reached for the alien subject in her head. The gesture was uncommonly sweet and pure and as hard as she tried this time the smallest hint of a real smile graced her features.

The darkness was gradually taking its tall.

The day went by uneventful for Mia who was now preparing to be off to offer her congratulations to Mr. and future Mrs. Stone and come up with some believable lie as to why a certain billionaire wouldn't be making an appearance to a party that would most likely end up with the engagement of two of his closest friends.

There was still no sign of Oliver. No call, no text massage…at this point she would even be grateful for a broken vase or a destroyed bar or a fight during some public event…anything.

And although previously a young archer decided that she would stick to a theory that he was drinking the sorrow away she made her mind to check just one place before heading to the watchtower for the celebration.

Mia opened the door to what seemed to be the top of the world…literally.

She was standing on the roof of one of the newest building geographically lost in the most quiet part of the city far from the center's unstoppable rush. The fresh hero thought of this place as soon as she remembered seeing the bills for its construction in Oliver's accounts of the Queen Industries.

"You shouldn't be here."

She spinned around at the quiet voice behind her, scolding silently that he caught her off guard as she let herself admire the view. Her eyes widened as she saw him standing on the edge with his back to her, a bottle of something…she expected it to be some famous name like Jack Daniels in his hand, one third of it already gone. Mia relaxed a little realizing that he wasn't planning on jumping.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright…"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here." He didn't answer her unspoken question. She knew he was most definitely not alright.

"Well, we live in the same house." The left corner of her lip curved up a bit at his pointing out about her following the Queen Industries business accounts. "I use internet sometimes."

He chuckled. By his actions she could tell that he wasn't drunk, maybe just a little but he was sober enough to speak and think and in the light of the situation at hand she couldn't ask for more.

"Well, you did your job and made sure I didn't do anything stupid like you expected, didn't get myself in any kind of unwanted situation, now go back to Chloe and Victor's party."

Mia winced slightly at the tone of his voice but didn't make any move. She didn't question him how he knew about the party either. He seemed to realize that she was still there.

"Do you know why people drink when they feel the way I feel right now, Mia?" Oliver finally turned around to face his apprentice.

She was too captivated by the amount of pain and distress his eyes were exhibiting to respond.

"We drink because we need to erase the day." He went on, each ward a step to where she was standing. "We drink because what usually is source of revenge, a source of power to go on, this day is nothing more then a dreadful memory, an agonizing reminder that in the end you are nothing and no matter how hard you try you wouldn't be able to reverse what has been done…and you wouldn't be able to help…"

His last wards were nothing more then a whisper. His eyes were haunted, coated with a blur from the comparably small amount of alcohol consumed.

Mia knew that look. She stared back into the tormented eyes of the man that gifted her with a second chance and yet was so stubbornly declining himself with one. She had to stop this torture of recollection and present him with the gift of ignorance…just for the rest of the night. She owed that to him. He was her savior, her knight in black Lamborghini…she couldn't leave him to face his demons alone, not after what he's done for her.

She used to work on the streets; her body was the source of money she earned for living. This time her body would be his closure, this time she would finally do something worthy with it.

Her lips touched his ever so slightly. Oliver trembled. She breathed out.

She opened her eyes to see him about to say something but she shook her head silently and his mouth closed. Mia touched his muscular chest with her delicate hands, the action that felt both foreign and unexpectedly inviting for the blonde man. Her hands made their way up to his neck, bringing Oliver closer to match her own height.

The next kiss was full of force, passion, physical sensation that started to slowly fog the mind of a destructed hero.

Mia made up her mind. Now there was no turning back. She was saving her hero from himself. At least until the dawn.


	2. Chapter 2: Deliberation

**Interaction Of Shattered Minds**

**Chapter 2: Deliberation**

"_We all live in a house on fire, no fire department to call; no way out, just the upstairs window to look out of while the fire burns the house down with us trapped, locked in it."_

As the first rays of morning sun exposed themselves from the line of the horizon, Bart Allen found himself mesmerized by this ordinary and so unappreciated ever-day miracle of nature. He never actually stroked himself as a hopeless romantic but the reddish orange of a burning yellow sun captivated young man's eyes for more then a second and for the fastest man on the planet it was saying something.

Bart shook his head as the footsteps announced the presence of the only other Justice League member in the tower.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the one that escaped my webs and ran of to be Mrs. Metal-Man!"

Chloe smiled at her friend before replying:

"Although you will always be my one and only true love, Bart, a girl has to pay the bills."

Flash chuckled. He's always liked Chloe for her ability to erupt sarcasm that was not hurtful, the lack of toxic in it. Though this particular trait of her character transpired with one Victor Stone materializing in her life.

"You seem troubled." The blonde stated, turning to type a password on one of the computers.

"Really?" Her opponent responded with raising a brow. "No…no. I was just thinking…I didn't see Oliver or Mia at the party though I saw her yesterday while her morning jog to make sure they both know about the celebration."

Chloe fought the urge to voice the fact that Bart was more appalled by Mia's absence then the one of her Mentor or that he seemed to know what was on the young apprentice's schedule. He seemed conflicted enough.

"Yesterday…" She finally started with a sigh. "Was ten years since Ollie's parents died."

The man beside her produced a barely audible 'oh'.

"So, I guess, Mia just stayed to offer him some comfort."

Bart nodded, once again retrieving to his thoughts.

"But I'd really appreciate it if you'd call by their place and check on them later." Watchtower looked up at her teammate, the tiniest glint in her greenish eyes.

Bart was withdrawn from his brain working the same moment: "Absolutely, no problem."

Mia woke up to find herself tucked in her own bed in Oliver Queen's house. For a split second she let herself believe that last night was just another dream, an illusion her mind manufactured while covered by blackness. That was however short-lived. The young woman's eyes registered some bruises on her arms, bitemarks as she inspected her body further.

She bit her lip as the demonstration of their night of comfort and sin took place in her mind. His hot mouth biting on her collarbone, her nails leaving long red lines on his back, his tempting seductive sucking on her ear-lobe, her soft whisper of his name in the end…

Yes, they made it through the night, he made it through the night. Now the question was how would they make it through the rest of their life?

Mia fell back down on the bed and closed her eyes. There was no point to try and guess about the future.

One. Two. Three.

Three arrows hit three different targets: red, green and yellow cups. The three alike objects smashed with intervals of seconds. The next target was the fly…

"Is it how you humans fight your frustration?" Oliver heard to a strangely comforting voice of a Martian.

The blond hesitated for a moment but spared a life of the unsuspecting creature.

"Probably." He turned to his teammate. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" John took a step to the right and appeared to make a half-circle around Oliver, debating with what to say to the archer. "You don't show up at your friends' engagement party and considering the dreadfulness of yesterday I can relate but the next day you wake up early, take your privet jet, come to your family estate a couple of miles away from Star City and practice archery in the barn…what does that tell you?"

Oliver looked down and shook his head slightly, indicating that he wouldn't be able to produce a tolerable excuse or explanation.

"I feel your mind clouded by the confusion, sadness and quilt, my friend." The older man's words were sliced with unmistakable solace. "You are in the labyrinth of your own doubts and fears which only you can overcome with your inner strength."

By this time John came to stand in front of Green Arrow, putting on of his hands on his shoulder:

"And we, your family, will do anything to help you when you need us to."

Oliver seemed to digest the words over and over before he finally looked up in the eyes of the alien.

"I think my actions, my stupidity could have cost me a friend yesterday…a person I really care about." He chuckled bitterly. "I do that quiet often, you know…regret after doing something foolish…and I'm really afraid that in the end I'll be left with nothing…"

John squeezed the young man's hand tighter:

"Look at the sky, Oliver: that is for you. Look at each person's face as you pass them on the street: those faces are for you. And the street itself, and the ground under the street, and the ball of fire underneath the ground: all these things are for you. There are as much for you as they are for other people. Remember this when you wake up in the morning and think you have nothing."

The deep meaning of the words cut through Oliver's very soul it seemed. A million different pieces were finding their way in the confusing unstable puzzle called "Oliver Queen's Life". He still didn't know where to go with the burdens he was carrying but it felt like a kickoff, a point from where he could stat counting anew. The Martian's next words sounded very far away but the blond caught on fast.

"And as for the people who care for you, they will wait until you find the right way and when you do, they'll forgive you for the mistakes you committed while searching for it and won't hold them against you."

The other man could just nod, excepting the wisdom of his friend.

John gave Oliver's shoulder one last squeeze and proceeded to leave the barn but not before turning to the man with a bow: "Come back home when you are ready, Oliver. Don't underestimate your family. We can surprise you."

Next second he was gone.

She was stressed. He wasn't anywhere in sight. She failed to help him overcome his grief and possibly disconcerted him even more. Most of all, she shook the foundations of their friendship and the result of this shake was still to be found out. All of that plus the nagging memories of her father's words coming back to her (she could swear to hear his "complete looser" and "waste" much more clearly in the back of her head) and continuing migraine and muscle-ache. Mia concluded one thing: she could evidently label herself as broken.

The brunette huffed and entered the secret room behind the clock to proceed to the right far corner where her favorite and the most recent choice of weapon awaited her. Two titanium sai (Oliver's gift after he realized how good she's become with the weapon) seemed to be staring back at the young woman from under the glass cabinet. She opened it slowly, sliding both arms to touch the munitions. Mia traced her small finger along one of the sai, completely mesmerized by it, than took it out…

A small noise…a pure reflex…and the Japanese blade hit the opposite wall. Right on Bart Allen's eye-level.

For a couple moments there was nothing but an intense stare between the two heroes in the room.

"Bart!" Mia finally cried in a harsh whisper. "I could of killed you!"

The young man let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "That's pretty much the truth."

Mia closed her eyes and breathed out…just breathed. When she opened her eyes again, Bart was standing mare inches away from her.

"I'm worried about you." He stated with his eyes full of concern.

Mia gaped at the man in front of her. Bart Allen the biggest jokester, the most unserious person she's ever known was telling her that he was worried about her and was saying it with the most sincere eyes…what was wrong with the picture?

"Ah…"

"I know you're not led to believe that I can be more then a farce. And I admit I never gave a reason to think otherwise. But you are…" He stopped but his eyes didn't leave hers. "When I'm with you I don't feel like running anymore."

This stunned Mia like nothing else. Like a Chinese Wall had fallen, like a Niagara Falls dried…Bart's running was like the unstoppable force of nature and he was standing in front of her in flash and blood, giving her the keys to switch off the accelerator.

"Don't say anything." He said although by the look of it she wouldn't be able to. "Just think about it."

Bart's hand pulled itself to her face but froze in the air a few inches away from the flawless skin of her cheek. He traced the air, sculpturing the form of her face with it. With a blink of an eye Flash was gone.

Mia stood still in the weapon room of Green Arrow's house for a long time. When she finally made it to her room the bouquet of chamomiles was laying peacefully on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Responsibility

**Interaction Of Shattered Minds**

**Chapter 3:** **Responsibility**

"_Responsibility, it really does suck. Unfortunately, once you get past the age of braces and training bras, responsibility doesn't go away. It can't be avoided. Either someone makes us face it or we suffer the consequences…Sometimes both."_

"Hey!" Chloe's cheerful voice announced her arrival to the clock-tower.

"Doesn't anyone knock these days?" Mia whispered to herself, positioning the book she's been reading on her stomach.

"What?" The blond stopped next to the black leather couch rather confused.

"Nothing." The other girl just shook her head, than pointed to the couch for the Watchtower to take a sit. "A lot on my mind lately…"

"I see." Chloe nodded and took a sit. "Sorry you didn't make it yesterday."

"Yeah, me too." The brunette sighed inwardly. "Congratulations by the way!"

"Thank you! Is Oliver ok? I still haven't heard anything from him…"

Mia tore her eyes away from her blond friend and found interest in her toes. "Me neither. Although John called a couple hours ago, said he was in Star City…"

"Star City?!" Chloe's eyebrows flew up high. "Well, I'm sure he'll be back soon. Don't worry."

"I'm not!" Retorted Mia too fast for a normal person's liking. "Well…maybe a little."

"I'm sure he'll be ok! Anyway, I came not only for a civil chit-chat, I had a mission for Oliver but seeing as he's not here…"

"What about me?" The younger girl sat up in the couch, taking the lotus position. "Can I be of any help?"

Chloe gave the proposition a half-second thought and nodded rather enthusiastically:

"I suppose yes, why not? You'll have to collect some information so I don't see any potential danger in that."

"Oh, thanks. Chloe. I really need to feel…needed right now, to be any use…"

Chloe looked at the young archer funny. "Why would you say that? You're always needed!"

That did not seem to inspire Mia at all and Chloe decided not to press the subject:

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow morning at eight then! Cheer a little, M, it's not good to dwell on whatever it is you are dwelling on."

The other woman chuckled despite herself.

"Nice flowers, by the way." Chloe threw on her way to the elevator, passing the chamomile bouquet on the kitchen island.

Lois Lane was starring around with enormously wide eyes, taking in all what she was able to see and processing all that she used to know before that moment.

"Lois?" Clark, nervous, looked at the love of his life with one eye-blow raised waiting for her sentence.

"How do you call it again, Smallville?" Lois no more then whispered still taken by the amount of ice which could only remind a castle in Arctic.

"Fortress of Solitude." Her partner answered still searching for her reaction.

"Fortress of Solitude." She repeated after a minute, tasting every word with her mouth. Than finally turned to the man she was sure had something in him…something worth a hero for a longest time. "I like the name."

And she smiled. Maybe he used his super-speed, maybe she just didn't see him produce any actions or maybe they were both out of time but the next thing she knew Lois was in a tightest hug of her life, Clark clinging to her as if his life depended on it.

"What did you expect, Smallville, for me to run away screaming that my journalist pal is actually from the planet Zong?"

The Kryptonian smiled and nuzzled her neck even more, not wanting to ruin the moment further.

"Remind me later to talk to you about my origins." He whispered softly.

Lois's left eye-brow went up.

Ten strawberries, an orange, 1\3 lemon. Mia looked at the fruits in the blender before turning it on. They were being smashed for half a minute when she heard a painfully familiar voice.

"Can I have a smoothie too?"

She looked at the owner of the voice but didn't say anything as if she was afraid that if she did he would disappear.

"Can I talk to you?" Oliver stood at the entrance of the kitchen, his hands pocketed in his jeans.

Mia was once again quiet but she grabbed another orange and started peeling it.

Oliver taking it as consent went on.

"I acted foolishly, highly irresponsible and like a total coward. You had my best interest at heart and I threw it right into your face, leaving you alone to handle the aftermath of what we're both responsible for."

Strawberries were lifted carefully from the plate and shoved mach less carefully with Mia's shaking hands into the mixer.

"I'm so mad at myself for letting this happened…"

Oliver looked at the young woman in front of him when she suddenly stopped her fruits and berries activity.

She turned to him, still using the counter behind her for support. She was biting her bottom lip and he could swear he saw her eyes beginning to water up.

"I love you…" Her voice was breaking at the start already. Before Green Arrow could say anything she resumed talking. "You're my person. I just…I wanted to help you get through the night, get through the pain because I know that there are times when pain is so unbearable that you're ready to rip your own heart out just to stop feeling anything at all. I never intended for it to take this turn…because I can't lose you…you're my person. You're my person!"

And there were the tears, her tears. And his hands, carefully enveloping her body in a hug, pressing her to him and holding her shaking form, caressing her hair with one of his hands all the while.

"Shh…" Oliver whispered when he was finally able to generate a coherent ward. "I'd never leave you…never."

Mia looked up, her face wet with her own tears, still locked in her mentor's embrace. She was trying to indicate if he was telling the truth.

"Well, I could run away for a couple days somewhere not far but I'll always come back to you."

He joked. She learned her head back on his chest, exhaling exhausted, wrapping her hands around his waist.

Next thing he knew Oliver was putting Mia's form in her bed and covering her with a blanket…it was a second time he found himself doing it in a period of two days. Ollie slide to his knees near her bed with his elbow on the bed to support his head. She was fast asleep from fatigue.

The girl entered his life…was dragged into his life by him…and more than that was willing to stay there, knowing him, knowing what he was doing. She attempted to help him when he was feeling the worst way possible and when most people just forgot about him, even his best friend Lois whatsoever.

"When I said that I was mad for letting this happened…" He said softly, putting the strand of her ash black hair away from her eyes. "I meant that I was mad at myself for fleeing and leaving you to face the consequences of the morning after and not taking the responsibility alongside with you. _This_ won't happen again, I promise."

He bended and kissed the top of her head gently, leaving the room afterwards.

When finally back in the kitchen, Oliver decided to make use of Mia's smoothie and poured a glass for himself, turning to turn on the laptop on the kitchen island when something inwardly caught his eye.

"What the hell?" Oliver's hand reached out to touch one of the chamomile flowers.


End file.
